COTCOD VOL 38 - INFINITE DREAMS OF CHAOS AND ORDER
by saruviel
Summary: Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume 38 - Infinite Dreams of Chaos and Order.


THE 1400 - WORLD 6 - INFINITE DREAMS OF CHAOS AND ORDER

Infinite Dreams of Chaos and Order

Paradox

By Daniel Daly

Copyright 2014

The dream was one. It was always one, usually, often, no, not really. It was never one. It never had been one.

No, it was one, certainly this time. Nebulox knew it was one. It was always one, usually. Wasn't it?

He woke. The dream surrendered to the scoundrels of covetousness, who devoured his thoughts, those spirits who fed on the wake of dreams, those little demons and angels who hung around Paradox to devour the fruits of a nights slumber. They loved the stuff. Nebulox knew that.

He knew not, as he showered first, and then toileted and then showered again, forgetting he always washed after dirty business – he knew not wether he had even dreamed that morning. He knew not, because it was different that morning He could not see it in his head, and he puzzled. He always saw the dreams in his head, each morning, and sat at breakfast, with Lady Harmony, and discussed them. And she would feign amusement, and sit happily, drinking tea, and being the perfect wife. She was always that, the perfect wife, dressed in white lace, sipping on her tea. Why he loved her. Why she bored him so. Oh, but never complain, lest mother in law come a visiting, and bring her list of current complaints at Nebulox's lack of attention to detail around the realm.

He looked into his mind's eye. The dream would not return. It was stubborn. He summoned his strength, and willed it to come forth, even invoking a fond demon of his recent encounter, one with truly a sadistic sarcastic trait, which always enlivened the feasting hall of Paradox. They were ancient, after all, and explicit erotica barely got them going anymore. A sharp sarcasm from one of hell's best and brightest often got the party started, though. Nebulox liked to think so. Lady Harmony, his beloved, sat there, nonplussed. She ignored such foolishness. She was 'Above' such foolishness. So she sold to the world, anyway, with her casual demeanour and imperious superiority. Bah, to hell with the woman. Just like her mother in law anyway.

He willed it forth yet again, and defeated, sat down on the edge of his bed, and looked glumly out the window. 'Bugger' he said to himself. Not the will to even consult the fond bliss of dreamscape he lived for, practically, now, each night. He always knew that he could, cept the dream being one, of course. But that never happened. Heaven above, once, by Angel Celeste, spoke of the One Dream. The One dream would start something new for Paradox. A new beginning, were ancient practices would die a death, and a new life would emerge, that life not knowable, for Celeste would not speak of it. But some strange new life would emerge, and the ancient decay of babble at the table of feasting would part from them, a meaning newly imparted.

Strange nonsense to Nebulox, but sometimes he wondered.

Was the dream One, then? This morning.

Bah, foolishness. He was getting old. He would not dream of the One Dream for an Eternity. He would not be so lucky to as dream such a dream until rightly eternity had filled itself up with amusement and finally bothered to get around to his old soul on its eternal list of things to do.

Bah. Humbug.

He finished drying off, and put on robes. Today he would dress in yellow. Perhaps for no good reason, but simply as it had been many months since the golden garbs of Pelladius had garbed his frame, he took them forth from the royal cabinet, and dressed in fine gold, he paraded himself front the mirror. He looked splendid. Least Lady Harmony would coldly suggest, but losy interest at an instant, and sip on her tea, and gaze into infinity. Blasted woman. He'd his fill of such nonsense.

Just like her mother in law.

Blasted woman.

He glanced one last look, and stole downwards, past his wife's room, down to the dining room, and waited upon the servants.

Harmony strolled in, sat down at the end of the long table, smiled at him, and poured tea. He watched her, and looked at her top. White, as usual, with a loveheart piece cut out showing her ample bosoms.

'Are ye randy?' he asked her.

'Why does thou inquire as such? I have not been giving off signals I doth protest.'

'Cods wallop. You are looking for a piece of Nebulox, I tell thee.'

She smirked softly. 'A piece of Nebulox? I haven't had a piece of Nebulox since you proposed 18 years ago.'

'Royal mother disagrees with that statement. Architects beloved daughter claims to me, when she visits, 'My daughter sleeps with you far too much, I dare say, with all the lustings I perceive you wont for her. You are a dastard Lord Nebulox,' she says to me. That I can't keep my bloody hands off of ya.'

'Royal Mother In Law is Architects finest creation, as she attests to each morning in front of her servants. But even she is not endowed with the wisdom of Eternity. I am NOT randy, Lord Nebulox, my liege. Besides, fucking is no fun anymore. There is no point. There never was, really...' she said, trailing off and gazing away at eternity.

'Aye,' responded Lord Nebulox. 'I still get a kick, for it satisfies me urges, but nothing much more. And each time, I tell ye, it is as if a part of me dies when I cum on ye, maiden. As if my life is in that cum, which I donnna understand, for it is nothing but a strange mixture of sexual ambrosia. Nobody ever says much else about the stuff.'

She turned her gaze to him. 'Perhaps it has a grand purpose. Perhaps it does something, in the end?'

'What?' he asked.

'I don't know. Beyond me. A mystery of the Grand Architect and nothing more. I do like the stuff, though. It tastes funny, but,' and she giggled,' it is sooo arousing. When you blow in my mouth, oh joy. The rush. Like nothing else.'

'So ye are in the mood,' he said, in an excited tone.

'Behave yourself,' she replied. 'My lord,' she said again, softly.

'Bah. Humbug,' he replied.

They sat there, the two of them for a while, and he glanced at her on occasion, but, finally, he looked at the breakfast the servants had prepared.

'Eggs,' he said. 'Scrambled. Aye, well it will do.'

Lady Harmony gazed at the table. 'Fine fare enough for this morning's sustenance. It shall do quite fine. If my lord will begin,' she said, looking at him.

He spooned a plate full of eggs onto some toast he had selected and began his morning meal, Lady Harmony soon following.

'A gypsy once spoke to me. She said it created life.'

Lord Nebulox was enjoying his meal, but looked up at his wife. 'Life? What do ye mean by that? And what exactly?'

'The cum,' she said. 'Your cream,' she said again, giggling.

'Life? What life, exactly?'

'She didn't say,' replied Lady Harmony, distantly. 'She stank, though, the gypsy. Fowl as anything in all the Realm of Architects creation. But she seemed, I don't know. Somehow disingenuine. About what she claimed to be. A pretend gypsy. No, maybe I am second guessing, but I don't know.'

Lord Nebulox finished off his toast and eggs and looked crosse the table. 'It creates life, ye say? What kind of life?'

'She never said. Ok. Do not persist in bothering me with that question. I don't bloody know.'

He glared at her, and looked down at the table, and decided to pour some tea for himself also.

Sipping away, he looked at his wife. 'Life like us, maybe?'

'Nonsense,' replied Lady Harmony, but looked at him cautiously. 'I mean, how could it? What, a person just appears, or something?'

'Maybe like a plant, or something,' responded Lord Nebulox.

'Then cum in a flower pot and have done with it,' she replied tartly.

'Mmm,' he said in response, and sipped on his tea.

She took issue. 'How could it create a person? We are fashioned by the will of the Grand Architect of Heaven and Earth, placed here in the Kingdom of Life, and here we reside, the creation of the One. All in heaven and earth are made the same way. Hell as well, I'd imagine. No, cum does not make life. It is a play thing for your pleasures.'

'You said yours too,' he said, winking at her, which elicited a small smile.

'I have had my fill of tea,' she said. 'I will away to the markets this morning with the kitchen servants, and we'll fill our pantry for a month.'

'Aye,' replied Lord Nebulox, who had no aversion to filled Pantries, especially when the Lady purchased those 'Chocolate Drops' in great number he was so fond of.

'Be off with ye then,' he finished.

She walked past him, and said softly as she strode, 'Ye just like it when I suck your dick, my lord, so the Architect gave ye an outlet. Cum is for nothing more.'

He glanced sideways after her as she left, but said nothing, and turned back to the table. True – he liked his phallus sucked greatly by his wife, and the eruption of cum gave him great pleasure. Naturally, that was all it was for. Naturally.

Bah. Humbug. Enough with talk of cum. Off to the stables, and a morning on the course.

Nebulox was singing with the lads, the party going wild, and Lady Harmony over in the corner, sitting with the maidens, watched on, somewhat amused. She was dressed with a white head covering, which went down her back, and underneath was a rare scarlet dress she wore on infrequent occasions. The one he liked most.

'Lady,' he said, approaching his wife. 'Are ye enjoying the singing?'

'You sound like the morning cockerel,' she replied, giggling, which made the other ladies giggle also.

'I'm not that bad. Blasted woman. Come. Sing with me,' and he took her hand, and they sang away much of the evening.

Later, she looked truly ravishing, and as she undressed, he was already nekked and touched her belly.

'Aye. Ye always have been an extraordinary woman.'

She batted her eyelids and, as he laid down, she took to his manhood.

Shortly he erupted, and she was doing what he liked, when she froze.

'What's the matter? Finish the job.'

'Um. My lord. Um.'

'Out with it, woman.'

'Your, um.'

'My what?' he demanded.

'Your cum.'

'What about it?' he asked.

'Its gone and turned stark bloody white. Not a trace of yellow in it.'

He gawked at her, and put his hand down to bring up some of the stuff.

'Cod's wallop!' he swore, looking at the change in colour. 'This I've never heard spoken. What in flaming hell is going on. Are you playing some funny business with me?'

'My Lord,' exclaimed Lady Harmony, as if the question was an affront.

All that week Lord Nebulox wanked in private, and looked at the new colour. He couldn't explain it. Something had – changed.

They were at breakfast and Lady Harmony looked upset.

'What's the matter?' he asked her.

She was distraught. 'I feared an injury, but my maid can find none. None at all, and there is no explanation.'

'What are ye harking on about?'

'I bled. Yesterday morning. From my womanhood. Cept there is no bloody injury.'

'Cod's wallop,' he swore, but said nothing more, and treated her with care all week.

One month later she was distraught again and said it'd happened again.

Things were not as they had been in Castle Paradox.

Six months passed.

'Why are ye getting so bloody fat? Have ye changed yer bloody diet or something.'

'Leave me alone,' and she was almost weeping.

'My belly,' she said, tears in her eyes. 'It kicks.'

'It kicks?' he asked, incredulously.

'It kicks,' she said softly.

Lord Nebulox was beside himself.

A few months later, not a soul in paradox could deny the might screams of Lady Harmony. She was on her bed, wailing, and had pushed off her underwear, and her maid was with her.

And the maid reported that she was thrusting and thrusting and pushing and pushing, and did not know what the hell was going on.

Then from her vagina, out it came. And the maid took it, and washed off the covering and cleaned it up, and said 'Fuck me!'

'What is it?' Lady Harmony hissed.

The maid handed the thing to Lady Harmony, who took it and looked at it. It was a person. A tiny little person.

She softened. She took it, and put it on her chest, and its mouth found her nipple, and started suckling.

Lord Nebulox was admitted. 'What is it?' he asked.

'Our – Son – I guess,' said Lady Harmony. 'It is a man, very small, and he has his genitalia.'

'What's he doing?' asked Lord Nebulox in a very soft and hushed voice.

'What all men want to do?' she said sarcastically. 'Sucking on my bloody tits.'

And lord Nebulox grinned.

The man thing grew. It grew and started talking after a while, and they gave it a name. Paradox, after the castle.

He was their son. They had made a son, somehow. And they were some sort of family, in a new strange way.

Celeste, the angel, showed up. Initially dressed as a familiar looking gypsy. Then she showed her true form.

'A child is a blessing from the Grand Architect,' said Celeste. 'You will have many of them now. Raise them with care and love, for your kingdom will ever grow with their happy company.'

And the Kingdom of Life grew. And all the realm was amazed at the blessing of Heaven above.

The End


End file.
